In schistosomiasis and other diseases associated with type-2 immunity, the pathology resulting from chronic infection or chronic allergen exposure is predominantly induced by the host immune response. The chronic type-2 immune response eventually triggers significant fibrosis, which is the primary cause of morbidity and mortality in many chronic infectious and inflammatory diseases. Our work is focused on elucidating the mechanisms of granulomatous inflammation, fibrosis, portal hypertension, and death following infection with S. mansoni and to devise novel strategies to slow or reverse the progression of liver fibrosis. Over the preceding 10 months, our work has focused on finishing up remaining projects as the Wynn lab was slated to close June 30, 2018. Two submitted papers are currently under revision.